


Sweet Loving In Navigation

by FidgetBird



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crewmate/Impostor - Freeform, F/M, Little bit of blood, Love Bites, Oral, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, fem reader - Freeform, heat - Freeform, the skeld, yellow/green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetBird/pseuds/FidgetBird
Summary: Bored out of your mind you find something to distract yourself with...
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor, Yellow/Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Sweet Loving In Navigation

Boredom was gnawing at your sanity as you flipped through the cameras, feet on the desk and your back closer to the bottom of the chair than where it was supposed to be. 

You found more interest in spinning yourself dizzy than watching your crew mates pick at the walls on a staticy screen. When the blurry world wasn’t doing it for you you stopped, feeling hot and an certain itch building. You were instructed by Black to guard the cameras and look for anything that could make a crewmate look suspicious once a meeting was called. Too bad you never were good with following directions.

As your thoughts began to swirl of naughty deeds from the warmth growing within you realized, you couldn’t sit around. You had your own “tasks” to deal with! With a devious smirk plastered on your face you hopped off the chair, kicking it to hit the desk and slipped out of the Security room. 

As you passed Blue in the hall he barely casted a glance your way, probably thinking you were going to do a task you werent. 

Silently you made your way to the Navigation room. There was no one else on the way and the quietness absolutely thrilled you. This was perfect, he was all alone....

As you stepped in the room the air crew colder and you felt excitement run through your veins. One of your alien tendrils slipped from its cover, sliding around your own helmet to flick it off without making a sound. Licking your lips you held your claws up, flexing them as they readied for attack. 

Your hands latched onto Green’s helmet and you did it.

Once his helmet was ripped away and he let out a sudden gasp and immediately you went for the throat. Your lips smashed into his sensitive skin as you peppered him with kisses where ever you could reach. You felt the embarrassment roll off him and visibly his ears and face turned a deep shade of red. 

“Yellow you scared me!” 

You giggled as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close and your nose still touching his skin. Lightly you pressed your plump lips below his ear one last time before getting up and close.

“I’m so sorry baby.” you purred, not feeling an ounce of sorrow. It rumbled in your throat and he gave a shaky exhale. A wide grin was on his face as he tilted his face towards you, showing off his sparkling hazel eyes. 

“You know,” he started soft and playful, rubbing with his thumb on the hands that wrapped around him. “I thought a big bad impostor was going to get me.” He pecked your cheek with his soft pink lips and made butterfly kisses all the way down your neck as he slowly turned to face you more.

A pleased sigh left you as you craned your head away to expose more of yourself to him. Your needy hands grasped at him, caressing his back and feeling through the layers of colorful fabric. Of course it wasn’t enough but it only excited you more. 

While he was nuzzled in the crook of your neck making you slick in more ways than one you glided your tongue over your lips as your twirled a finger through his wavy black hair. “I could do it, I could swallow you.” 

He hummed, you felt the buzz as it sent tingles through your body and you gave out a short but heated laugh as your eyes squeezed shut. 

“Not today.” His breath was hot. So, so hot. And his voice, it was so close and warm, the closeness between you two amplified the growl that wrestled in it. 

The slightest touch to your crotch made you clutch his suit harder as you gave an involuntary moan. He chuckled in your neck as he gently placed two fingers over your heat, pressing the barrier that protected him from your fragile slit. 

He started to rub in and you went to attack his neck, nipping and even biting. Your teeth glazed over the thin skin, threatening to tear. It was becoming too much. Your heat made you hypersensitive and it was driving you crazy. You rocked your hips into his hand and moaned, when he started to pick up his pace you were losing control. Your breathing labored, so close and you sunk your teeth into his neck. It drew blood and he groaned, stopping his moments. 

Release wasn’t rewarded to you and you whined as you whispered sweet nothings- almost begging for him to let you cum in your sweet little voice that you knew took his breath away.

Grabbing your hips he shushed you gently, brushing his nose to you, his eyes locked onto yours. You pulled your arms up to wrap them behind his head. The intimacy made the butterflies in your stomach flutter and you couldn’t help but melt in his arms. 

A cheesy grin perked up his lips. “You’re beautiful, nothing could make me lose my love for you.” You bumped your forehead to his. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Your lips met with his and you tilted your head, deepening the kiss and mashing your tongue against his. He groped the flesh on your hips and in a quick motion pulled your thighs up to wrap around his own hips. 

For a moment he broke away the kiss to flick the controls onto lock and your back was against the control panel. You felt the bumps of the buttons and tiny levers. You didn’t mind any of this, hell he could’ve fucked you against the uneven and wire-tangled walls of Electrical and you’d still be in the heavens. 

His lips smashed into yours once again, this time more feverishly and hungry. All too soon they were gone, placed on the line of your jaw, below your ear, down your neck and a huff of hot humid air hit your skin. His hands danced over your body, touching anything it could grab a hold of. His hands skillfully caressing your breast, gently squeezing them together as his thumbs squished into your under-boob. 

While you were having a blissful time, his face was getting lower until you didnt feel his hands squeezing your mounds anymore. You peeked down and saw he was face-to-face with your crotch with a dreamy expression. Something in you coiled at the sight. 

The man’s tongue slithered out to lick his lips but you imagined more and felt more heat in your sex. Green unzipped and flicked over the patch of fabric guarding your lower lips. Once you were exposed you hid your grin behind your arm almost shyly. Green on the other hand, had a creeping smile as his eyes were locked onto your wet slit. 

He tugged his gloves off hastily and clutched your upper thighs with them as he took a minute to nuzzle your inner thigh babbling his enthusiasm until he took two bare fingers and pressed them against your folds to push them apart. 

Holding back a squeal you bit your bottom lip, pointed teeth making streams of crimson dribble down but that didn’t deter you. Back arched you were quivering beneath his touch. 

At the first touch you felt fireworks go off. His tongue started slow, rubbing lightly on your slick folds and blending his saliva with. Your heart beats were sky rocketing and you successfully trapped Green’s head between your thighs. He continued to lack you up, getting greedier and greedier as his tongue played with your clit. You needed to bite something, your jaws latched onto on arm as your used your other hand to grip Green’s hair, unintentionally pulling but surely meaning to push him closer. 

He tilted lower and pressed hard kisses to your entrance, encouraging you to squeeze harder. You mewed and whined as you body shuttered. Climax was edging closer and closer and stars were blinking into your vision, taunting. Whether it was a curse or a blessing, regardless, you whimpered when he pushed himself away. 

He popped up onto his feet and your face reddened as you saw his mouth and chin covered in your love juices, which he flashed a grin and licked what he could. 

Swiftly he unzipped his part and the patch fell, revealing his long-hardened erection. The cock had a dark pink almost-red bell and his length was mouth-watering. 

By hooking his arms under your knees he pulled you close, bottoms inches from touching. His member dropped onto your already insanely sensitive cunt making you jolt just before he came down for a loving kiss. 

Pulling away he asked, “Are you ready?” Eagerly you nodded as you folded your arms at the back of his neck. He had to swing his hips back a bit before he could line himself up to your entrance. The head sunk easily and you both shared a moan. 

“Fuck.” he groaned.

You agreed. 

You were filled more and more until he hilted in, his hot breath teased you ear. He came out and pushed himself back in making your teeth grind and your toes curl in their boots. The next thrust was faster. The one after that was even faster, and kept doing this until he was slamming his hips into your flesh and kissing the tip of his cock to your cervix. 

Your mind was becoming fuzzy, you ended up crying out from pleasure, forgetting there were crew mates on this damned ship. Wet sounds arose as he continued to fuck you at a ravenous pace. He kissed at your face, smearing the blood on his lips, kissing the sweat and tears that escaped and hearty words rained from his pretty mouth.

He rammed into you in ways that made you star-struck and you tried to meet him halfway only to create a tear in the back of his suit with your claws digging. The snake sitting at the bottom of your stomach was coiling so tightly you knew you would pop soon. And you told him. 

A final thrust and your body was gripping his cock tightly and daring his seed to flood in. He came, pumping himself deep and he went limp on top of you. His breath ragged and harsh as he smelled strongly of sweat and sex. Weakly you raked a hand through his hair, and lightly you kissed the top of his head. 

Neither of you said anything, just let the breathing speak for itself. He let his head rest on your chest for a few minutes longer before he gathered enough strength to pick himself up and pull out. His cum dribbling from your wet cavern and he chuckled, face flushed. You laugh along with him, feeling light. 

Your second mouth made itself known, ripping itself through your midsection as a long tentacle-tongue lolled out and licked away the creamy fluid. He rubbed your thighs, not in a sexual way but in a more loving and precious manner. He leaned in to nuzzle you some more and you happily embraced his affection.

•••

Green was sitting on his bed in his sleeping quarters, a sewing kit sat besides him as he used a needle and thread the mend his suit back together. He was taking his sweet time, his mind falling to...other things.

He was so caught up in his world he didnt notice the figure standing the doorway.

A cough snapped him to reality and he whipped his head to his fellow crewmate, Blue. He flashed a grin quickly before it would fall.

“So are you going to explain why you were balls deep in an impostor?”

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I’ve finished and posted, hopefully its okay!  
> Also I might change the title if I can find something better, im really no good with those.


End file.
